


Mariposa's Bathroom Break

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Disney - All Media Types, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Bathrooms, Bullying, Ghosts, Humor, Magical Realism, Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Gabi and her friends take a bathroom break but a bully won't let them.





	Mariposa's Bathroom Break

Gabi, Mariposa, Oscura and Mr. Flores awake as the sun shined on them

They let a yawn as they stretched their muscles and bones expect for Oscura

Gabi, Mariposa and Mr. Flores opened the doors and were about to walk into the bathroom but a teenage girl shoved them

"Beat it losers!"

Mariposa and Mr. Flores growled

Gabi said "Come on no fair I was here first!"

A teenage girl sneered "Well I was born first!" as she slammed the door

Oscura walked to Gabi, Mariposa and Mr. Flores

"Hey guys i just write a poem"

Oscura cleared her throat and started to recite ~When a group of men tried to go to the bathroom but a mean girl won't let them because she was born first~

Mr. Flores cursed in Brazilian

Gabi said "What did we do now wait for the bully to get out of the bathroom"

Mr. Flores hears music 

"Oh no what is this sound!"

Music notes flew into Mr. Flores' ears

Mariposa's head opened up revealing a idea bulb with wings and his exposed brain 

A guitar ding played

As a idea bulb flew away, Mariposa closed his head

Mariposa whispered in Mr. Flores' ear

Oscura and Gabi nodded

Mariposa and Mr. Flores nodded

A teenage girl was trying on lipstick but she hears whistling

"I said I was- Mariposa get away from me!!"

A teenage girl run out of a bathroom screaming

The tenants cheered

Mariposa, Gabi, Oscura and Mr. Flores laughed

Oscura said "Seriously Mariposa go to the bathroom"

Mariposa walked into the bathroom

Oscura, Mr. Flores and Gabi facepalmed

The End


End file.
